


Underneath the first meeting

by AiLove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, POV Sherlock Holmes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiLove/pseuds/AiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Sherlock's thoughts about his first meeting with John in SIS. Short one shot. Sherlock's P.O.V. This is my first story ever. Please be kind (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the first meeting

 

Why can't it be any fun murders anymore. Boring. Everyone is so boring. This experiment is not going anywhere either. Why are things so boring?

The door opens and it's Mike with someone. Oh God, could this day be more boring? I don't want to have a small talk with Mike and somebody of his old friends.Quite obvious a old friend who knows his way around Bart's. My hideous brother, why can't he eat some cake and disappear? Boring, boring!

"Mike, can I borrow your phone?" "I'm sorry, it's in my coat." Boring, you don't want me to use your phone anymore after that little experiment including acid.

"Here, use mine."

When I look up from my microscope, I realize I haven't even bothered to pay attention to him. Oh, an ex army doctor with a psychosomatic limp. Interesting.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

I know my cold stare can make people uncomfortable and I see this in his frown. His face is like everybody else's to me.

But underneath there is. . . something more. I can tell that he has seen very much. Quite interesting. I wonder if I could use him for one of my experiments. I realize I have been in my Mind Palace after I voiced all my deductions out loud.I pull back to reality and see the skeptic look he's sending Mike.

"We don't know a thing about each other. I don't even know your name!"

I can tell he is a bit confused I detect a bit of amusement too. Amusement?

"The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street."

After that wink I'm sure he will be more confused than ever and maybe think I'm a bit odd and mysterious. If he would not be so tedious and normal, he could be quite interesting. A army doctor would indeed help my work. We'll see if he can put up with my strange habits or if he will leave. The game is on.


End file.
